There is a desire today for very high-speed wireless connectivity to support high-bandwidth applications, such as video. A growing area of usage is the 60 GHz band, also known as millimeter-Wave (mm Wave).
There are a number of standardization groups working on specifications for mm Wave networks, including the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig), which is developing the IEEE 802.11ad standard.